Timeline of Arda
The '''Timeline of Arda. With respect to real events Tolkien has often mentioned that after the War of the Ring the ages went on and now we are likely in the beginning of the Seventh Age, a bridge that connects this fantasy to reality. This following section is a list of events related to this entire mythology. "Sixth Age" *January 3, 1892 - John Ronald Reuel Tolkien is born *1914 - 1918 - First World War (in which J. R. R. Tolkien fought as a soldier from England along with three of his friends, two of whom die). Allies declared victory and temporary peace was established. *November 21, 1924 - Christopher Tolkien is born *September 21, 1937 - The Hobbit is first published by George Allen & Unwin LTD of London (for further publishing dates, see The Hobbit#Editions ) *1939 - 1945 - Second World War. Many people consider the overthrow of the German Nazi party in 1945 to be taken as the end of the Sixth Age. "Seventh Age" *1954-1955 - All three volumes of The Lord of the Rings are published, several months apart, by Allen & Unwin (for further publishing history, see The Lord of the Rings#Publication history) *1966 - The Adventures of Tom Bombadil are published; BBC radio broadcasts an eight-part (4-hour) adaptation of The Hobbit *September 2, 1973 - J. R. R. Tolkien dies *1977 - An animated version of The Hobbit debuts on U.S. television. *1977 - The Silmarillion is published *1978 - United Artists produces an animated adaptation of The Fellowship of the Ring and the first portion of The Two Towers, known as The Lord of the Rings (1978 film) directed by Ralph Bakshi. *May 11, 1980 - the animated version of The Return of the King The Hobbit on U.S. television *1980 - Publishing of Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-earth *1981 - Publishing of The Letters of J. R. R. Tolkien *1983–1996 - Twelve volumes The History of Middle-earth are published. *1993 - Proposal for the inclusion of the Elfish scripts Tengwar and Cirth in Unicode. *2001 - Peter Jackson's film The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring is released. *2002 - The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers is released. *2003 - The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King is released. *February 29, 2004 - The Return of the King garners 11 Academy Awards, including Best motion picture of the year and Achievement in directing. *April 17th, 2007 - The release of The Children of Húrin by J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien, with illustrations by Alan Lee. *March 21st, 2011 - Principal photography begins for the film adaptation of The Hobbit. *2012 - The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey is released. *2013 - The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug is released. *2014 - The Hobbit: There and Back Again is released. Arda Events Before the creation of the Sun few dates can be given, and those dates are given in Valinorean Years, which are about a decade in length. Before the creation of Eä *Eru Ilúvatar creates the Timeless Halls and the race of the Ainur. *The Ainur create the Ainulindalë before Eru. The Music of the Ainur leads to the vision of Eä; Melkor tries to corrupt the theme, but ends up enriching it even more. *Eru creates Arda (the world) in Eä with the Secret Fire at its center. Creation of Arda *VY 500: Many Ainur enter Arda and become the Valar and Maiar; shaping of Arda begins; creation of the elder stars by Varda. *VY 1980:The First War: Melkor assaults his brethren; Arda's symmetry is marred. *Tulkas arrives, the last of the Valar to descend into Arda. Melkor runs from him and hides in the Outer Void. c. 5000: Years of the Lamps Endured 5 ages, or 15,000 years approx. *Creation of the Two Lamps, Illuin and Ormal *Ordering of Arda by the Valar. *The Spring of Arda begins and the first plants and forests grow, and animals are awakened. *Melkor returns in secret and builds Utumno and Angband *The Rebel Maiar and "demons", the Valaraukar (later known as Balrogs) enter Arda in summons of Melkor, including Ungoliant and Sauron. *Melkor blights and poisons the bliss of the new world. *Destruction of the Two Lamps and the isle of Almaren by Melkor and his followers. Spring of Arda ends. c. 10000: Years of the Trees Endured six Ages *The Valar retire to Aman, while Melkor rules Middle-earth; Valinor founded; Trees of the Valar are created. *Aulë the Smith creates the Dwarves but is not allowed to awaken them; Yavanna thinks of the Ents in response. *c. 20000: Varda begins gathering light from the Trees of the Valar for the Great Stars. *Melian the Maia and others of her kind depart for Middle-earth, Melian dwells in Nan Elmoth in Beleriand. *Varda creates the Great Stars, setting the Sickle of the Valar in the north as a challenge to Melkor. *Eru awakes the Elves as the Great Stars are created. *Fathers of the Dwarves and first Ents awakened by Eru; Elves discover the Ents and begin teaching them language. *Melkor discovers and begins capturing elves in secret. *Melkor begins breeding the orcs from captured elves, and the Trolls; Khazad-dûm founded by Durin the Deathless. *Oromë first learns of the Elves, he spends time with them, and then returns to Valinor. *The Valar make war on Melkor; Melkor is captured, chained, and is sentenced to serve a term in the Halls of Mandos for three Ages; Utumno is destroyed; Sauron escapes capture and remains in Angband, breeding orcs and Trolls for Melkor. *Oromë brings three ambassadors of the elves to Aman: Ingwë of the Vanyar, Finwë of the Ñoldor and Elwë of the Teleri. *Great Journey of the elves: The Elves are summoned to Aman (not all answer the summon—see Sundering of the Elves). *A group of Teleri under Lenwë (or Dan) abandoned the March at Anduin and become the Nandor. *The Vanyar and Ñoldor arrive in Beleriand. The Teleri arrive later, tarrying in the great forests of Eriador. Elwë meets Melian and is entranced. Ulmo is unwilling to wait until Elwë is found, and the Vanyar and Ñoldor are ferried across on the island of Tol Eressëa, while the Teleri stay behind, looking for their lord. The Vanyar and Ñoldor settle in Tirion near Valimar. *Ulmo finally returns for the Teleri, but many stay behind because Elwë is not yet found, and become the Sindar. Another group remains behind at the request of Ossë, they become the Elves of the Falas under Círdan. The majority of the Teleri is ferried across on Tol Eressëa, which is anchored in the bay of Eldamar. They take Elwë's brother Olwë as lord. *Finwë marries Míriel. Later she gives birth to Fëanor and dies. Elwë awakes from slumber and reunites with the Sindar. He becomes known as Thingol, settling in Doriath; Nogrod and Belegost founded by Dwarves. *Finwë marries Indis; Findis born *Fingolfin born *Lúthien born *Irimë born *The Teleri of Tol Eressëa learn the art of shipbuilding, and ferry across the bay of Eldamar to Aman, where they found the city of Alqualondë. Tol Eressëa is abandoned. *The Vanyar abandon Tirion and settle in Aman proper. The Ñoldor remain in Tirion under Finwë their lord. *The elves of the Falas join with the Sindar in an alliance. *Finarfin born *Fingon born *The Dwarves of Nogrod and Belegost enter Beleriand, establishing trade. *Turgon born *Finrod born *The Nandor under Denethor arrive in Beleriand, becoming known as the Laiquendi of Ossiriand. *Galadriel and Aredhel born *Melkor, freed from his sentence, begins corrupting some of the Ñoldor. *Fëanor, deceived by Melkor, draws arms against his brothers and is banished from Tirion: his father Finwë and many of the Ñoldor follow him in exile to Formenos. Melkor hides from capture and joins forces with Ungoliant. *Manwë tries to heal the feud of the Ñoldor, and summons Fëanor to a festival in Valimar. Melkor and Ungoliant destroy the Two Trees, kill Finwë and steal the Silmarils; Fëanor first names Melkor Morgoth. Fëanor and his sons swear an Oath to regain the Silmarils and the majority of the Ñoldor depart from Valinor; Ñoldor kill many Teleri and seize their ships in the First Kinslaying. *Prophecy of Mandos: the Ñoldor are banished from Valinor, and foretold great doom; the Valar hide Valinor behind the Magic Isles and raise the Pelóri mountains. *Idril born *Morgoth returns to Angband, and tries to take Beleriand: First Battle of Beleriand is fought; Denethor of the Laiquendi slain and the Havens of the Falas are besieged. *The Ñoldor arrive at Helcaraxë; Fëanor and sons betray the sons of Indis and sail across, then burn the ships at Losgar. *Return of the Ñoldor to Middle-earth. Morgoth's army attacks Fëanor. Dagor-nuin-Giliath, the Battle under Stars is fought. Fëanor is slain by Balrogs in sight of Angband. *The Valar begin devising the Moon and Sun. *The remainder of the Ñoldor arrives in Middle-earth; the Moon arises. c. 30000: Years of the Sun From this time on years are of normal length. Events from Valinor during the Years of the Sun cannot be accurately dated. First Age — approximately 590 years long *Year 1 - The Sun first sets sail, Awakening of Men in Hildórien. Fingolfin's host completes crossing of Helcaraxë. *20 - A council is held among the elven lords at the Mereth Aderthad. *50 - Turgon and Finrod are told by Ulmo to establish a refuge. This refuge became Gondolin. *52 - Finrod discovers the caves of Nargothrond. *53 - Turgon discovers valley of Tumladen. * 60 - Dagor Aglareb: the Ñoldor, ruled by Fingolfin, the start Siege of Angband. * c. 60 to 200 - Melkor is absent from Angband, after discovering Men. Persuaded by Melkor, Men stop worshipping Eru Ilúvatar and turn to evil, but some revolt: the Atanatári. These travel to the West in search for the Valar, aided by Avari Elves and Dwarves. According to legend, Men now lose the gift to die at will as the result of divine punishment, and are doomed to lead short life-spans at the end of which death takes them by force. *64 - Turgon begins building Gondolin. *65 - Finrod builds the tower of Barad Nimras ("White Horn Tower") on a cape of the Falas between Brithombar and Eglarest. *c. 102 - Foundation of Nargothrond: Fingon's folk depart from Hithlum *116 - Completion of Gondolin. Turgon's people begin the migration from Nevrast in secret. *150 - The Dwarves renew their trade in Beleriand. *155 - An assault upon Hithlum from the Firth of Drengist is defeated by Fingolfin's forces. *260 - Glaurung ravages Ard-galen, but is driven back to Angband. The Long Peace begins. *305 - Bëor leads The First House of the Edain into Beleriand; Men discovered by Finrod. *341 - Haldar and Haleth born. *345 - Return of Aredhel and Maeglin to Gondolin. Later that year Eöl and Aredhel die. *361 - Andreth, the daughter of Boromir son of Boron is born. *389 - Birth of Hador, later Lord of Dor-lómin. *432 - Birth of Beren Erchamion. *445 - Birth of Ereinion (later called Gil-galad), son of Fingon. *455 - Morgoth breaks the Siege of Angband in Dagor Bragollach, Battle of Sudden Flame, and kills Fingolfin in a duel; Filgolfin's son Fingon succeeds his father as High King of the Ñoldor; Húrin and Huor are brought to Gondolin by Thorondor. *456 - Húrin and Huor return out of Gondolin to Dor-lómin. *457 - Capture of Finrod's fortress of Minas Tirith by the forces of Sauron, its warden Orodreth flees for Nargothrond. Minas Tirith is renamed Tol-in-Gaurhoth, Isle of the Werewolves. *460 - Barahir and companions are betrayed and killed, Beren becomes the sole outlaw in Dorthonion. *464 - Birth of Túrin Turambar in Dor-lómin. *464 - Beren departs for Doriath and first comes upon Lúthien. *465 - Celegorm and Curufin are exiled from Nargothrond and journey to Himring. Finrod and Beren are imprisoned in Tol-in-Gaurhoth. Finrod is slain by a werewolf, but Beren is rescued by Lúthien. *466 - Beren and Lúthien achieve the Quest of the Silmaril. Beren dies, and Lúthien abandons life: Lúthien pleads with Mandos and Beren and Lúthien are restored to life; Beren and Lúthien take up bodies again in Ossiriand on the isle of Tol Galen. *469 - Beren and Lúthien return to life in Middle-earth. Lalaith, sister of Turin dies of the plague. *471 Birth of Tuor son of Huor. *472 - Siege and capture of the Havens of the Falas: Brithombar and Eglarest. *472 - Nirnaeth Arnoediad, The Battle of Unnumbered Tears; Huor is slain in the Fens of Serech, Húrin is captured by Morgoth. Fingon slain. * c. 473 - Birth of Nienor and death of Rían. *475 - Birth of Dior Eluchíl on Tol Galen. *494 - Gurthang is reforged for Túrin, who becomes known as the Black Sword of Nargothrond, or Mormegil. *495 - The Battle of Tumhalad and Sack of Nargothrond. The coming of Tuor to Gondolin. *497 - Dior weds Nimloth. *499 - Slaying of Glaurung, and deaths of Túrin Turambar and Nienor Níniel in Brethil. *500 - Birth of Elwing daughter of Dior. *c. 501 - Death of Morwen. *502 - Thingol is slain and Doriath sacked by Dwarves of Nogrod; Beren, Laiquendi and Ents destroy the Dwarves; Melian returns to Valinor in grief; Lúthien wears the Silmaril; Dior refounds Doriath. *c. 503 - Final deaths of Beren and Lúthien; Dior receives the Silmaril; death of Húrin. *504 - Birth of Eärendil son of Idril and Tuor. *505 - Doriath is destroyed in the Second Kinslaying; Dior, Nimloth, and sons killed; Celegorm, Curufin and Caranthir are all slain; Elwing escapes for the Mouths of Sirion with the Silmaril. *510 - Gondolin is betrayed by Maeglin and sacked; Glorfindel slays a Balrog in the Echoriath, and is himself slain. Ecthelion slays Gothmog lord of Balrogs. The Death of Turgon. *525 - Elrond and Elros are born to Eärendil and Elwing *538 - Third Kinslaying: while Eärendil is away the remaining Sons of Fëanor attack the people of the Mouths of Sirion trying to claim the Silmaril; Amrod is slain; Elwing casts herself in the sea but is brought to Eärendil by Ulmo; Eärendil sets out to Valinor to beg for rescue by the Valar; Maedhros begins raising Elrond and Elros. *545 to 587 - The War of Wrath; Morgoth is cast into the Void; Most of Beleriand is sunk; the Sea of Helcar is drained through the Great Gulf; the plateaus of Mordor, Khand, and Rhûn rise from the former seabed; the remaining two Silmarils are stolen by Maedhros and Maglor but are lost in the earth and in the sea; the elves are summoned to Valinor and settle on Tol Eressëa; Galadriel refuses the summons and is still banned; a small part of the Ñoldor remain in Lindon; many Sindar depart east and establish realms, under Oropher. Second Age — 3441 years long *SA 1 - Foundation of Mithlond the Grey Havens under Círdan, and Lindon as the Ñoldorin Kingdom under Gil-galad. *SA 32 - Edain reach Númenor, Elros is crowned first Kings of Númenor. *c. SA 40 - Many Dwarves abandon the ruined cities of Belegost and Nogrod in the Ered Luin and join Durin's folk in Moria. *SA 61 - Birth of Vardamir Nólimon, eldest child of Elros. Subsequently three more children are born. *SA 192 - Birth of Tar-Amandil. *SA 222 - Birth of Nolondil. *SA 350 - Birth of Tar-Elendil. *SA 361 - Birth of Eärendur. *SA 442 - Elros, also known as Tar-Minyatur, dies. Vardamir Nólimon succeeds the throne but abdicates immediately. Tar-Amandil becomes third King of Númenor. *c. SA 500 - Sauron arises again in Middle-earth. *SA 521 - Silmariën is born in Númenor1, line of lords of Andúnië splits off the line of Kings. *SA 532 - Isilmë, sister of Silmariën, born. *SA 543 - Meneldur, brother of Silmariën, born. *SA 590 - Tar-Elendil becomes fourth King of Númenor. *SA 600 - First Númenórean ships sail to Middle-earth. *SA 700 - Anardil born. *SA 740 - Tar-Meneldur becomes fifth King of Númenor. *SA 750 - the Ñoldor found the realm of Eregion near Moria *SA 870 - Anardil weds Erendis. *SA 873 - Ancalimë born. *SA 882 - Anardil and Erendis separate. *SA 883 - Tar-Aldarion becomes sixth King of Númenor. *SA 985 - Death of Erendis, apparently by drowning. *c. SA 1000 - Sauron begins building Barad-dûr. *SA 1075 - Tar-Ancalimë becomes the first Queen and seventh ruler of Númenór. *c. SA 1200 - Sauron deceives the Ñoldor in Eregion, but Gil-galad mistrusts him; the Númenóreans begin building permanent havens in Middle-earth at Lond Daer, Umbar, and other places. *SA 1280 - Tar-Anárion becomes seventh King of Númenor. *c. SA 1350 - Celeborn and Galadriel together with their daughter Celebrían emigrate from Eregion to Lórien; Celebrimbor becomes lord of Eregion. *SA 1394 - Tar-Súrion becomes eighth King of Númenor. *c. SA 1500 - the Ñoldor under Celebrimbor are instructed by Sauron, beginning of the forging of the Rings of Power *SA 1566 - Tar-Telperiën becomes the second Queen and tenth ruler of Númenor. *c. SA 1600 - Forging of the One Ring; Barad-dûr completed; Celebrimbor begins fighting Sauron. *SA 1693 - War of the Elves and Sauron begins, the Three Rings are hidden. *SA 1695 - Elrond sent to Eregion as lieutenant of Gil-galad *SA 1697 - Eregion destroyed, Elrond establishes the refuge of Rivendell, Celebrimbor dies *SA 1699 - Rivendell and Lindon besieged *SA 1700 - Minastir sends a great navy under Ciryatur to Lindon and he is defeated at the Battle of the Gwathló. Sauron's forces retreat from Eriador and the coasts and go back to Mordor. *SA 1731 - Tar-Minastir becomes eleventh King of Númenor. *c. SA 1800 - Númenor begins establishing permanent settlements in Middle-earth. *SA 1869 - Tar-Ciryatan becomes twelfth King of Númenor. *SA 2029 - Tar-Atanamir the Great becomes thirteenth King of Númenor but is hostile to the Valar. The Elendili or "The Faithful" still receive the Elves in secret. *SA 2221 - Tar-Ancalimon becomes fourteenth King of Númenor. *SA 2251 - The Ringwraiths first appear. *SA 2280 - Umbar is fortified by the Númenóreans. *SA 2350 - Pelargir is built by the Elendili *SA 2386 - Tar-Telemmaitë becomes fifteenth King of Númenor. *SA 2526 - Tar-Vanimeldë becomes third Queen and sixteenth ruler of Númenor. *SA 2637 - Herucalmo seizes the throne and rule as Tar-Anducal, but he's not counted in the list of kings. *SA 2657 - Tar-Alcarin becomes seventeenth King of Númenor. *SA 2737 - Tar-Calmacil becomes eighteenth King of Númenor. *SA 2899 - Ar-Adûnakhôr becomes twentieth King of Númenor and the first to take his royal name in Adûnaic, the language of men, instead of Quenya, the high language of the elves. *c. SA 2900 - Teaching of Elvish languages prohibited in Númenor. *SA 2962 - Ar-Zimrathôn becomes twenty-first King of Númenor. *SA 3033 - Ar-Sakalthôr becomes twenty-second King of Númenor. *SA 3102 - Ar-Gimilzôr becomes twenty-third King of Númenor. *c. SA 3110 - Usage of Elvish languages and visit of the elves prohibited in Númenor. *SA 3119 - Birth of Elendil *SA 3209 - Birth of Isildur *SA 3219 - Birth of Anárion *SA 3177 - Tar-Palantir repents, resulting in a civil war in Númenor. *SA 3243 - Death of Gimilkhâd, at 198 years old. *SA 3255 - Ar-Pharazôn the Golden weds his first-cousin Míriel, the daughter of Tar-Palantir, and seizes the throne of Númenor. *SA 3261 - Ar-Pharazôn sails to Middle-earth landing at Umbar, and takes Sauron captive. *SA 3262 - Sauron is taken as prisoner to Númenor, but begins corrupting the Númenóreans further. *c. SA 3265 - Sauron becomes Ar-Pharazôn's court advisor. *c. SA 3280 - Isildur steals a fruit from Nimloth. The White Tree is felled and burnt in Sauron's Temple thereafter. *c. SA 3300 - Sauron establishes himself as High Priest of Melkor, "Lord of the Dark"; Elendili are openly persecuted and sacrificed to Morgoth. *SA 3310 - At Sauron's instigation, Ar-Pharazôn begins building the Great Armament. *SA 3318 - Birth of Meneldil, fourth child of Anárion and last man born in Númenor *SA 3319 - Ar-Pharazôn sets foot on Aman; the World is Changed: Aman and Tol Eressëa are removed from Arda, Númenor is drowned, and the world is made round; Elendil and his sons arrive on the shores of Middle-earth. *SA 3320 - Founding of Gondor and Arnor as realms-in-exile by Elendil and his sons, Isildur and Anárion; Umbar as a realm-in-exile by Black Númenóreans. *SA 3428- Sauron beseiges Ithil.[War of the Last Alliancebegins *SA 3429 - Sauron conquers Minas Ithil and burns the White Tree; Isildur flees to Arnor while Anárion defends Osgiliath. *SA 3430 - The Last Alliance of Elves and Men is formed. *SA 3434 - Sauron's forces are defeated in the Battle of Dagorlad; Siege of Barad-dûr begins. Oropher is slain *SA 3440 - Anárion is slain *SA 3441 - Elendil and Gil-galad perish in battle; Isildur slays Sauron by taking the shards of his father's sword Narsil and cutting the One Ring from Sauron's finger, destroying Sauron's physical form and winning the war. In the aftermath of the War many Elves of Gil-galad's following depart to Valinor: end of the Ñoldorin realms in Middle-earth. Third Age — 3021 years long Note on Shire Reckoning: Year 1601 of the Third Age, in which the Shire was founded, is year 1 of the Shire Reckoning. Thus, Third Age years can be converted into their Shire equivalents by deducting 1600. *Year 2 - Planting of the Second White Tree at Minas Tirith, Death of Isildur by orcs in the Battle of the Gladden Fields, losing the One Ring in the Gladden river. *TA 3 - Ohtar brings the rests of Narsil to Imladris. *TA 10 - Valandil becomes king of Arnor. *TA 87 - The birth of Legolas, son of king Thranduil. *TA 109 - Elrond weds Celebrían, daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. *TA 130 - Elrohir and Elladan are born to Elrond and Celebrían. *TA 241 - Arwen Undómiel is born to Elrond and Celebrían. *TA 420 - King Ostoher rebuilds Minas Anor. *TA 492 - Easterlings invade Gondor. *TA 541 - Easterlings invade Gondor once more, slaying King Rómendacil. *c. TA 550 - King Turambar of Gondor defeats the Easterlings of Rhûn; the Kingdom of Rhovanion becomes an ally of Gondor. *TA 830- King Siriondilof Gondor passes. His elder son Tarannon Falasturbegins the line of Ship-kings *TA 861 - Following Eärendur's death, the Kingdom of Arnor breaks up into Arthedain, Cardolan and Rhudaur. *TA 933 - Eärnil I of Gondor takes Umbar in a surprise attack. *TA 936 - Eärnil I lost at sea. *TA 1000 - The Wizards come to Middle-earth. *TA 1015 - Hyarmendacil I ascends throne of Gondor. *TA 1015 - Black Númenóreans of Umbar besiege their old city. *TA 1030 - Siege of Umbar ends, Umbar retaken by Black Númenóreans. *TA 1050 - Hyarmendacil I, king of Gondor, conquers Umbar, Hobbits migrate to Eriador. *TA 1149 - Death of Hyarmendacil I, Atanatar takes the sceptre of Gondor. *c. TA 1200 - Rulers of Rhovanion assume the title "King of Rhovanion". *TA 1248 - Rómendacil II of Gondor strikes decisive blow to the Easterlings; forms a strong alliance with Rhovanion, to which he cedes all the lands east of Anduin. *TA 1255 - Eldacar born. *TA 1259 - Castamir born. *TA 1300 - The kingdom of Angmar first appears at Arthedain's north-eastern border. *TA 1344 - The death of Vidumavi. *TA 1356 - King Argeleb I of Arthedain is killed during an invasion by Rhudaur, now controlled by Angmar; his son, Arveleg I, ascends the throne. *TA 1366 - Valacar ascends the throne of Gondor. *TA 1409 - Cardolan is conquered by the kingdom of Angmar and Rhudaur disappears; Weathertop watchtower, and fortifications are burned and destroyed. *TA 1432 - Eldacar succeeds his father, Valacar, as king of Gondor. *TA 1437 - Castamir the Usurper, Lord of Ships, usurps throne of Gondor (see Kin-strife); Osgiliath's Palantír is lost in the river. *TA 1447 - Eldacar reclaims Gondor with a Rhovanion army and kills Castamir. *TA 1448 - Sons of Castamir the Usurper and most of the fleet of Gondor flee south to Umbar; they become known as the Corsairs of Umbar *TA 1540 - King Aldamir of Gondor is slain by Haradrim. *TA 1600 - Two Fallohide (see Hobbit) brothers decided to cross the River Baranduin and settle on the other side, and are followed by large numbers of Hobbits. *TA 1601 - The Shire is first settled by Hobbits. *TA 1634 - The Corsairs of Umbar attack Gondor, slaying king Minardil at Pelargir, and raiding the city. *TA 1636 - The Great Plague decimates Gondor and Rhovanion; Cirith Ungol is abandoned. *TA 1810 - King Telumehtar of Gondor destroys Umbar; renames himself Umbardacil. *TA 1851 - Wainriders overrun the Kingdom of Rhovanion and enslave it. *TA 1856 - The Wainrider] first attack Gondor *TA 1899 - Gondor attacks Wainriders from the east; the Kingdom of Rhovanion, occupied by Wainriders, rebels and is freed. *TA 1936 - Ondoher succeeds Calimehtar as king of Gondor. *TA 1944 - During an invasion by the Wainriders and the Haradrim, King Ondoher of Gondor is killed in battle without heirs and is succeeded by Eärnil II; Haradrim, Wainriders and the Variags of Khand take Umbar; new Corsairs of Umbar emerge. *TA 1964 - Arvedui, son of King Araphant of Arthedain, ascends the throne. *TA 1974 - The kingdom of Arthedain is conquered by Angmar. *TA 1975 - Gondor destroys Angmar in the Battle of Fornost, death of Arvedui. *TA 1980 - The Moria dwarves awaken Durin's Bane, a Balrog, which kills Durin VI, king of Khazad-dûm; the Nazgûl return to Mordor and lay siege to Minas Ithil. *TA 1981 - Durin VI's son, Náin, is also killed, and the dwarves flee Moria; deaths of Amroth and Nimrodel *TA 1999 - The Dwarvish Kingdom of the Lonely Mountain (Erebor) is founded. *TA 2050 - End of the royal dynasty of Gondor (until the return of King Elessar). *TA 2430 - The approximate birth year of Sméagol. *TA 2460 - Sauron returns to Middle-earth; establishes himself in Dol Guldur in southern Mirkwood. *TA 2463 - Sméagol (later known as Gollum) becomes the fourth master of the One Ring, after killing his cousin Déagol. *TA 2501 - 2510 Eorl the Young, lord of the Éothéod and 1st king of Rohan (2510-2545). *TA 2509 - Cirion, Steward of Gondor, sends summons to the Éothéod for military aid; Celebrían is waylaid by orcs, receives a poisoned wound, and consequentially departs Middle-earth to Valinor. *TA 2510 - The alliance between Rohan and Gondor comes into existence. The Easterlings launch a massive invasion of Gondor. The Balchoth invade Rhovanion (which disappears as an independent realm) and Gondor, conquering much of Calenardhon, but are driven back by the people of Éothéod; Gondor gives the now-uninhabited province of Calenardhon to the people of Éothéod. *TA 2545 - Eorl the Young, 1st king of Rohan, dies in the battle in the Wold against the Easterlings. Brego succeeds him as the 2nd King of Rohan. *TA 2570 - Aldor, aged only 26, becomes 3rd king of Rohan at the death of his father Brego. *2645 - Fréa becomes 4th king of Rohan after the death of his father Aldor ('the Old'). *TA 2659 - Fréawine, 5th King of Rohan *TA 2680 - Goldwine, 6th King of Rohan *TA 2699 - Déor, 7th King of Rohan *TA 2718 - Gram, 8th King of Rohan *TA 2741 - Helm Hammerhand 9th King of Rohan ascends the throne as last king of the first line. *TA 2746 - Amrothos, 15th Prince of Dol Amroth, falls while defending Dol-en-Ernil against the Corsairs of Umbar. *TA 2758 - Dunlendings, under Wulf, invade Rohan, supported by the Corsairs of Umbar. *The Long Winter of 2758-2759 - The Dunlendings lay siege to Hornburg. *TA 2759 - Helm Hammerhand, king of Rohan, is killed by the Dunlendings. He is succeeded by his nephew Fréaláf Hildeson; Saruman settles in Isengard. *TA 2763 - Balin is born. *TA 2770 - Smaug lays waste to the town of Dale and captures Erebor with all of its treasure. The surviving dwarves there are driven into exile. *TA 2783 - Glóin is born. *TA 2790 - Thrór is murdered by Azog in Moria. The dwarves from all over Middle-earth begin their preparations for war. *TA 2793 - The War of the Dwarves and Orcs begins. *TA 2798 - Fréaláf Hildeson, 10th king of Rohan, dies. He is followed by his son Brytta Léofa *TA 2799 - The Battle of Azanulbizar is fought on Moria's East Gate, in which the dwarves defeat the orcs and slay Azog but do not reoccupy Moria for fear of Durin's Bane. *TA 2842 - Brytta Léofa, 11th king of Rohan, dies. Succeeded by his son Walda. *TA 2850 - Gandalf enters Dol Guldur and confirms that the evil thereby found is indeed Sauron returned *TA 2851 - Walda, 12th King of Rohan, is killed by an orc, his son Folca succeeds him *TA 2864 - Folca, 13th King of Rohan, is killed by the Boar of Everholt. He is succeeded by his son Folcwine *TA 2879 - Gimli son of Glóin is born. *TA 2885 - Harondor is once again claimed by the Haradrim, supported by the Corsairs of Umbar. : - Fastred and Folcred, the twin sons of king Folcwine, were killed during the Battle of Crossings of Poros *22 September TA 2890 - Bilbo Baggins is born. *TA 2903 - Folcwine, 14th king of Rohan, dies and is succeeded by his youngest son Fengel. *TA 2907 - The birth of Gilraen (later wife of Arathorn II). *Fell Winter of TA 2911-TA 2912 - wolves invade the Shire. Tharbad is ruined in the following floods. *TA 2930 - Arathorn II becomes the Chieftain of the Dúnedain. Denethor II is born. *TA 2931 - Birth of Aragorn, called Estel until his coming of age, son of Arathorn II and Gilraen. *TA 2933 - Arathorn II is shot in the eye and killed while hunting orcs. *July, TA 2941 - Bilbo Baggins obtains the One Ring; the White Council drives Sauron out of Dol Guldur. *TA 2941 - Esgaroth is attacked by the dragon Smaug, who is consequentially killed by Bard the Bowman; Battle of the Five Armies. *TA 2942 - Bilbo returns to the Shire with the Ring. Sauron returns in secret to Mordor. *TA 2944 - Bard rebuilts Dale and become king. Gollum leaves the Mountains and begins to look for the "thief" of the Ring. *TA 2948 - Théoden, son of Thengel, king of Rohan, is born. *TA 2949 - Gandalf and Balin visit Bilbo in the Shire. *TA 2950 - Finduilas, daughter of Adrahil of Dol Amroth, is born. *TA 2951 - Sauron declares his presence in Mordor openly. Estel, later known as Aragorn, comes of age and is told about his heritage; the Corsairs of Umbar officially ally themselves with Mordor and destroy the great monument commemorating Ar-Pharazôn's victory over Sauron. *TA 2953 - The last meeting of the White Council. *Fengel, 15th King of Rohan, dies. His son Thengel returns to Rohan to succeed him. *TA 2956 - Aragorn first meets Gandalf the Grey. *TA 2957-TA 2980 - Aragorn as Thorongil serves in the armies of King Thengel of Rohan, and Steward Ecthelion II of Gondor. *September 22, TA 2968 - Frodo Baggins is born. *TA 2976 - Denethor II marries with Finduilas. *TA 2977 - Bain, son of Bard, become King of Dale. *TA 2978 - Boromir, son of Denethor II, is born. *TA 2980 - Arwen pledges her hand in marriage to Aragorn; Frodo Baggins loses both of his parents in a boating accident; Aragorn, in the service of the Steward of Gondor Ecthelion II leads a taskforce south and kills the Captain of the Haven, ruler of Umbar; Sam Gamgee born4; Théoden, son of Thengel, becomes 17th king of Rohan after the death of his father. Théoden is the last king of the second line. *TA 2982 - The birth of Meriadoc Brandybuck (Merry). *TA 2983 - The birth of Faramir. *TA 2987 - The birth of Elphir, son of Prince Imrahil *TA 2989 - Frodo Baggins comes under the guardianship of Bilbo Baggins; a company of dwarves, led by Balin, try to recolonize Moria. *TA 2990 - The birth of Peregrin Took (Pippin). *TA 2991 - The birth of Éomer. *TA 2994 - Balin is killed; the dwarf-colony in Moria is destroyed. *TA 2995 - The birth of Éowyn. *TA 3001 - Bilbo Baggins turns 111 and leaves the Shire. *TA 3002 - Lalia Clayhanger, the matriarch of the Took clan, dies, aged 119, and possibly pushed by Pearl Took5; Bilbo settles in Rivendell. *TA 3009 - Aragorn captures Gollum at Gandalf's request, and brings him as a captive to King Thranduil's halls in Mirkwood. *TA 3014 - Saruman begins using his influence to weaken Théoden, 17th king of Rohan. *TA 3018 - The Ringwraiths are given the task of retrieving the One Ring; *April 12, 3018 - Gandalf returns to the Shire telling Frodo Baggins he must take the ring away. *June 20, 3018 - Sauron attacks Osgiliath. Around the same time, Thranduil is attacked and Gollum escapes. *July 4, 3018 - Boromir leaves Minas Tirith. *July 10, 3018 - Gandalf is arrested in Orthanc. *August 3018 - All traces of Gollum disappear. It is considered that, around this time, being hunted by elves and by the servants of Sauron, he could have taken refuge in Moria, but when he finally discovered the way to the West Gate, he couldn't leave. *September 18, 3018 - Gandalf escapes Orthanc in the first hours of the day. The Ringwraiths cross Isen. *September 19, 3018 - Gandalf goes to Edoras like a beggar, and his entrance is not allowed. *September 20, 3018 - Gandalf gains entry into Edoras. Théoden orders that he leaves: "Choose any horse, but leave before the end of the day of tomorrow!" *September 21, 3018 - Gandalf encounters Shadowfax, but the horse doesn't allow him to approach. Gandalf pursues Shadowfax for a long way in the hills. *September 22, 3018 - The Ringwraiths arrive at Sarn Ford at afternoon and drive away the rangers. Gandalf reaches Shadowfax. *September 23, 3018 - Four Ringwraiths enter the Shire before dawn. The others pursue the rangers eastward and later return to watch. A Ringwraith arrives in Hobbiton at nightfall. Frodo leaves Bag End. Gandalf, having tamed Shadowfax, departs Rohan. *September 24, 3018 - Gandalf crosses the Isen. Frodo meets and travels with Gildor Inglorion of the House of Finrod. *September 25, 3018 - Frodo spends the night at Crickhollow. *September 26, 3018 - Frodo enters the Old Forest and finds Tom Bombadil. *September 27, 3018 - Second night with Bombadil. *September 28, 3018 - The hobbits are captured by a Barrow-wight. Gandalf reaches Sarn Ford. *September 29, 3018 - Frodo arrives at Bree at nightfall. Gandalf visits The Gaffer. Aragorn meets Frodo Baggins in the Inn of the Prancing Pony. *September 30, 3018 - Aragorn leaves Bree with Frodo Baggins and company. *October 1, 3018 - Gandalf leaves Bree. *October 3, 3018 - Gandalf is attacked during his night at Weathertop *October 6, 3018 - The night at Weathertop. The Nazgûl locate Aragorn and the four hobbits. Frodo Baggins is hurt by a Morgul blade. *October 9, 3018 - Glorfindel leaves Rivendell. *October 11, 3018 - Glorfindel expels the Ringwraiths from the Bridge of Mitheithel. *October 13, 3018 - Frodo crosses the bridge. *October 18, 3018 - Glorfindel finds Frodo at afternoon. Gandalf arrives at Rivendell. *October 20, 3018 - Escape beyond Bruinen. *October 24, 3018 - Frodo awakes in the House of Elrond at Rivendell with Gandalf at his side. Boromir arrives at Rivendell by nightfall. *October 25, 3018 - Council of Elrond at Rivendell *December 25, 3018 - The Fellowship of the Ring sets out in the evening *January 8, 3019 - The Fellowship arrives at Hollin (Eregion). *January 11, 12, 3019 - Snow above Caradhras. *January 13, 3019 - Attack of wolves in the first hours of the day. The Fellowship arrives at the West Gate of Moria by nightfall. Gollum begins to follow the traces of the Ring-bearer. *January 14, 3019 - Night on the halls of Moria. *January 15, 3019 - The Fellowship parts after Gandalf falls into Khazad-dûm while fighting a Balrog. *January 17, 3019 - The Fellowship arrives at Caras Galadhon at evening. *January 23, 3019 - Gandalf pursues the balrog to the peak of Zirak-zigil. *January 25, 3019 - Gandalf slays the Balrog and dies. His body stays on the peak. *February 14, 3019 - The mirror of Galadriel. Gandalf returns to life. *February 16, 3019 - Farewell to Lórien. Gollum, hidden in the west margin, observes the departure. *February 17, 3019 - Gwaihir transports Gandalf to Lórien. *February 23, 3019 - The boats are attacked by night close to Sarn Gebir. *February 25, 3019 - The Fellowship passes by the Argonath and camps in Parth Galen. First Battle of the Fords of Isen. Théodred, King Théoden's son, slain in the battle. *February 26, 3019 - The Breaking of the Fellowship of the Ring. Death of Boromir; his horn is heard in Minas Tirith shortly before his death. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took are captured. Frodo and Samwise Gamgee penetrate the east part of Emyn Muil. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli depart in pursuit of the orcs by night. Éomer knows of the descent of the band of orcs of Emyn Muil. *February 27, 3019 - Aragorn reaches the west cliff by sunrise. Éomer, against the orders of Théoden, departs the West Fold by midnight, pursuing the orcs. *February 28, 3019 - Éomer and the Rohirrim find the orcs around Fangorn Forest and slay them. *February 29, 3019 - Merry and Pippin escape and find Treebeard. Frodo and Sam find Gollum. Faramir finds the funerary boat of Boromir. *February 30, 3019 - The Entmoot begins. Éomer, returning to Edoras, encounters Aragorn. *March 1, 3019 - Frodo and Sam begin to cross the Dead Marshes at sunrise. The Entmoot continues. Aragorn finds Gandalf, the White. They depart for Edoras. Faramir leaves Minas Tirith and goes to Ithilien on a mission. *March 2, 3019 - Frodo and Sam arrive at the end of the Marshes. Gandalf arrives at Edoras and cures Théoden. The Rohirrim ride to the west and go against Saruman. The Second Battle of Isen. Erkenbrand defeated. Finish of the Entmoot by nightfall. The Ents march to Isengard, arriving there by midnight. *March 3, 3019 - Théoden goes to Helm's Deep. Beginning of the Battle of the Hornburg. The Ents complete the destruction of Isengard. *March 4, 3019 - The Battle of the Hornburg ends at dawn, when Gandalf arrives with Erkenbrand and the Rohirrim, killing the remaining Uruk-hai. Théoden and Gandalf ride to Isengard. *March 5, 3019 - Théoden arrives at Isengard by midday. Talking with Saruman in Orthanc. A Nazgûl upon his fell beast steed flies over the encampment in Dol Baran. *March 6, 3019 - Gandalf departs to Minas Tirith with Pippin. Frodo, Sam and Gollum hide close to the Morannon, and depart in twilight. *March 7, 3019 - Frodo and Sam are taken by Faramir to Henneth Annûn. *March 8, 3019 - Frodo departs Henneth Annûn. *March 9, 3019 - Gandalf arrives at Minas Tirith. Faramir departs from Henneth Annûn. Aragorn departs from Erech and arrives at Calembel. At twilight, Frodo, Sam and Gollum reach the Morgul road. The darkness of Mordor begins to spread. *March 10, 3019 - The Day without Dawn. The Concentration of the Troops of Rohan: the Rohirrim depart. Faramir rescued by Gandalf in the Gates of the City. An army of Morannon takes Cair Andros and invade Anórien. Frodo, Sam and Gollum watch the Army leaving Minas Morgul. *March 11, 3019 - Gollum visits Shelob but, seeing Frodo sleeping, is almost sorry. Denethor II sends Faramir to Osgiliath. *March 12, 3019 - Gollum takes Frodo to the "cave" of Shelob. Faramir flees to Minas Tirith after Osgiliath is overrun. *March 13, 3019 - Frodo, after escaping Shelob's cave, is attacked by Gollum, who wants the One Ring. Gollum falls. When Frodo arrives at Cirith Ungol Shelob appears and attacks him. Frodo faints. Samwise Gamgee fights off Shelob, who flees. He thinks that Frodo is dead and takes the One Ring. Frodo is captured by orcs under the command of Gorbag to Cirith Ungol. The Pelennor Fields are invaded. Faramir is hurt. *March 14, 3019 - The Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Minas Tirith is enclosed by orc armies, who attack the city using catapults. The Nazgûl, under the command of the Witch-king of Angmar, and mounted on their fell beasts, attack the city from above. By nightfall, the powerful battering ram Grond tries to break the Gates of Minas Tirith. *March 15, 3019 - In the first hours of the day, Grond destroys the Gates of the City. Denethor, maddened, tries to burn himself and the wounded Faramir in a pyre. He orders the guards of the Citadel to bring him wood and oil. The horns of the rohirrim are heard at dawn: Théoden and his army arrive to help Gondor, killing thousands of orcs. Gandalf and Pippin save Faramir, but Denethor burns himself in the pyre. The Rohan army kills a great part of the orcs, including Lieutenant Gothmog. The surviving orcs are escorted to the river by Rohan's Army. Haradrim legions arrive with oliphaunts to help Mordor, and most of Rohan's army is annihilated. The Witch-king orders his fell beast to attack King Théoden. He drops to the ground and his horse crushes him. Dernhelm (revealed to be Eowyn) fights against the Witch-king's Fell Beast, and slays it in a single strike. The Witch-king is then slain by her and by Meriadoc Brandybuck. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli arrive and kill the surviving orcs. Samwise rescues Frodo from the Tower of Cirith Ungol. The two finally reach Mordor. *March 16, 3019 - Debate of the commanders in Minas Tirith. Frodo observes Mount Doom. *March 18, 3019 - The West army under the command of Aragorn and Éomer depart Minas Tirith for the Black Gates of Mordor. *March 19, 3019 - The army arrives at the Morgul Vale. Frodo and Sam begin their journey to Barad-dûr. *March 22, 3019 - The terrible twilight. Frodo and Sam abandon the road and go to Mount Doom by the south. *March 23, 3019 - The Army leaves Ithilien. Aragorn dismisses the cowards. Frodo and Samwise get rid of their orc armor disguise. *March 24, 3019 - Frodo and Samwise makes their last journey to the roots of Mount Doom. The army camps in Morannon. *March 25, 3019 - The Battle of the Morannon. The army is enclosed by the much more numerous Orc army in the Black Gates. The Gondorian and Rohirrim army under the command of Aragorn, Éomer, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli fights the orcs. While they fight, the eight remaining Nazgûl and their fell beasts arrive, but the Eagles also arrive to help Aragorn's army, battling the Nazgûl and their fell beasts. Frodo and Samwise, exhausted and starving, arrive at a doorway in Mount Doom. Gollum, supposedly dead, reappears and attacks Frodo and Sam. Sam fights Gollum, who stays behind while Frodo and he enter Mount Doom. When about to destroy the One Ring, Frodo stops, and puts on the ring, arguing that the Ring is his, and disappears. Sensing that the Ring was inside Mount Doom, Sauron's Eye looks there, and the three surviving Nazgûl fly to Mount Doom. Gollum takes the One Ring and falls in Mount Doom's lava, dying. The One Ring is destroyed. Sauron and his armies are destroyed. Frodo and Samwise are rescued from Mount Doom by Gandalf and the Eagles. *May 1, 3019 - Aragorn is crowned King Elessar of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor; Gandalf helps Aragorn to find the sapling of the new White Tree. *Mid-year's Day (between June and July) 3019 - Aragorn marries Arwen Undómiel. *July 3019 - King Théoden is laid to rest beside other Kings of Rohan in Edoras. Announcement of Faramir's and Éowyn's betrothal. *(Date unspecified) - Faramir marries Éowyn. *November 19, 3019 - Battle of Bywater; death of Saruman and Wormtongue; the end of the War of the Ring. *Spring 3020 - Samwise Gamgee marries Rosie Cotton and together they move to Bag End. *3021 - Éomer marries Imrahil's daughter, Lothíriel of Dol Amroth *September 22, 3021 - Bilbo marks his 131st birthday, surpassing the Old Took. *September 29, 3021 - Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Frodo and Bilbo depart from the Grey Havens and go to the Undying Lands. *October 6, 3021 - Samwise returns to Bag End. Fourth Age — length unknown In the reckoning of Gondor, the Fourth Age began on March 25, 3021. Since most of the following events were dated according to the Shire Reckoning, their years in the Fourth Age cannot be stated with certainty. Some events may have occurred in the following year of the Fourth Age. *6 - Peregrin Took marries Diamond of Long Cleeve *9 - Birth of Faramir Took son of Diamond of Long Cleeve and Peregrin Took *(Date Uncertain) - Birth of Elboron son of Faramir and Eowyn *(Date Uncertain) - Birth of Durin VII, son of Thorin III Stonehelm *(Date Uncertain) - Birth Of Elfwine, son of Lothíriel and Eomer *13 - Peregrin Took becomes 32nd Thain of the Shire *15 - Death of Gloin, father of Gimli. *34 - Death of Prince Imrahil. Imrahil's son Elphir assumes the Principality. *41 - Birth of Holfast Gardner, son and heir of Frodo Gardner *43 - Birth of Harding Gamgee grandson and heir of Samwise Gamgee. *61 - Samwise Gamgee leaves Middle-earth via Mithlond *63 - Meriadoc Brandybuck, aged 102, and Peregrin Took, aged 94; leave the Shire to live in Rohan and Gondor; death of Éomer, aged 93. His son Elfwine ascends the throne of Rohan. *67 - Death of Prince Elphir son of Imrahil, 23rd Prince of Dol Amroth. Elphir's son Alphros assumes the Principality. *73 - Death of Lothiriel, wife of Eomer and mother of Elfwine. *83 - Death of Faramir, aged 120. His son Elboron assumes the Principality. *91 - Events for The New Shadow happen this year. *95 - Death of Prince Alphros of Dol Amroth, son of Elphir. *103 - Death of Elfwine, King of Rohan, son of Eomer *120 - Death of Aragorn, King of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor, after 210 years of life and 122 years of reign; Aragorn's son Eldarion ascends the throne. According to legend, on the death of Aragorn, Legolas builds a ship and sails into the west to the Undying Lands, taking Gimli (now a very old dwarf) with him. *121 - Death of Arwen, aged 2901 *172 - A copy of the Red Book of Westmarch is made *185 - Death of Harding of the Hill, Sam Gamgee's heir Major Battles Before the Sun and Moon *Battle of the Powers, fought by the Valar against Melkor. Utumno destroyed and Melkor imprisoned. *First Battle of Beleriand, fought by the Sindar before the Return of the Ñoldor to Middle-earth *Dagor-nuin-Giliath, Battle under the Stars First Age *75 - Dagor Aglareb, Glorious Battle *455 - Dagor Bragollach, Battle of Sudden Flame, which ended the Siege of Angband *473 - Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Battle of Tears Unnumbered *583 - War of Wrath, Morgoth is defeated See also Battles of Beleriand. Second Age *1700 - Battle of the Gwathló *3434 - Battle of Dagorlad Third Age *Year 2 - Battle of the Gladden Fields *1447 - Battle of Erui *1975 - Battle of Fornost *2509 - Battle at the Field of Celebrant *2799 - Battle of Azanulbizar (part of the War of the Dwarves and Orcs) *2941 - Battle of the Five Armies *3019 - Battle of the Hornburg *March 11, 3019 - First Assault on Lórien *March 15, 3019 - Battle of Mirkwood *March 15, 3019 - Second Assault on Lórien *March 15, 3019 - Battle of the Pelennor Fields *March 17, 3019 - Battle of Dale *March 25, 3019 - Battle of the Morannon *November 3, 3019 - Battle of Bywater End of the World *Final Battle (prophesied) Other Timelines of Interest *Ages of Middle-earth *Book publishing dates *Chieftains of the Dúnedain *Kings of Arnor *Kings of Arthedain *Kings of Gondor *Kings of Númenor *Kings of Rohan *Line of Durin's folk *Princes of Dol Amroth *Realms of Arda *Stewards of Gondor *Sundering of the Elves *Thains of the Shire Notes 1Silmariën was definitely the eldest child of Tar-Elendil, and her birthdate is given several times as SA 521. In the Tale of Years, the entry of Silmariën's birthdate is given as SA 548, a date that goes back to the first drafts of that text (see Silmariën's article for details). 2In the Tale of years, it says in SA 2251 "Tar-Atanamir takes the sceptre", however, Atanamir died in SA 2221. SA 2221 is itself an emendation of SA 2251, and the former (SA 2221) appears in the later tables, while the latter (SA 2251) in the earlier tables: therefore SA 2251 (properly SA 2221) should have read "Death of Tar-Atanamir. Tar-Ancalimon takes the sceptre." 3In one table (probably an earlier draft) of the Kings of Gondor, Castamir's birthdate is given at TA 1159, however this is clearly impossible: Eldacar was born in SA 1255, and they are in the same generation, so SA 1259 is more correct. 4The date of Sam's birth in the genealogies is SR 1380 (equivalent to TA 2980), however the Tale of Years gives it as TA 2983, which is incorrect; in SR 1476, Sam is said to have been ninety-six years old, so TA 2980 is more correct than SA 2983. 5 Lalia (b. SR 1283) only appears in The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien. Pearl is the older sister of Pippin. See Took clan. External links * *The Chronicle of Arda *Alberto Monteiro's Tolkien Page *Lord of the Rings Library: A revised timeline of the First Age *Detailed Timeline before the Rising of the Sun fr:Chronologie de la Terre du Milieu it:Cronologia di Arda nl:De Tijdlijn van Arda Category:Time